


Art Classes

by grimmswan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe take an art class. It goes the way you would expect. Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	Art Classes

“It’s important for couples to do things together, outside of bedroom activities.” Dr Linda had said. “If you want to have a full relationship with Chloe, try doing things with her that has nothing to do with sex. Or with work.”  
It was important to Lucifer to show Chloe he was serious about them as a couple. That he wanted them to work. He loved her, with every fiber of his being, and he wanted to be the type of man she deserved.  
And what Chloe deserved, was someone who she could have fun with.  
“Since neither of us know how to draw, I thought it would be fun for us to take an art class.”  
Chloe was skeptical. She thought it was sweet that her boyfriend wanted to try and do normal couple activities. But they were far from being a normal couple. And though she loved Lucifer with all of her heart, she was far from blind to his faults. Namely, the fact that he couldn’t always take things seriously.  
Whether it was her cop instinct, her woman’s intuition, or just the fact that she knew him so well, Chloe was certain that art classes with Lucifer were bound to get very messy.  
But he seemed so excited about them doing something normal together, so Chloe put her doubts aside and agreed to go on on the art classes date.  
The teacher promised that after six classes, everyone would have a significant improvement in their art skills.  
Lucifer and Chloe got banned from the class after one.  
They tried to be a normal couple for one night, they really did. Lucifer even put on jeans and a t-shirt.  
It had all started out perfectly fine. Both Chloe and Lucifer had been determined to try to behave like everyone else.  
But that all went downhill when they started to tease one another about just how awful their paintings were.  
Later, Lucifer would tell everyone it was the teachers fault, since she was the one to put the couple in a far corner of the room, making it almost seem like he and Chloe were removed from the rest of the class.  
Chloe would have to agree with him. There was a reason why the more mischievous school children chose to sit in the back of the class or back of the bus, It was too far away from an authority figure to reprimand them for anything.  
So really, it was the art teachers fault for putting the devil himself in the back of the room.  
They had each been given their own canvases to paint on, but Lucifer constantly felt the need to move over to Chloe’s side and add or change a little something. Chloe would retaliate by doing a little something to his artwork.  
That kept happening until someone’s hand came up just as someone else pressed their dripping paintbrush forward and marked skin instead of canvas. There was a retaliation of painting the first offender’s hand.  
Things escalated rather quickly. Before they knew it, Lucifer and Chloe were flicking paint on one another.  
Many of those in attendance were openly laughing while a few tried to look appalled at the behavior.  
The teacher, however, looked as if the demons were trying to rise again. Lucifer actually looked closely to make sure that was not happening.  
The woman had turned a deep red and appeared as if she could commit murder.  
“Get out! Get out now! I want you out of my class! You are never to step foot in here again! Do you hear me?! Never again! You are banned for life!.”  
“You’re life or my life?” Lucifer asked as Chloe dragged him out of the studio. “I’m sure I will live for much longer than you.”  
“Get out!” Was the last thing heard as the couple left the building and headed to their home.


End file.
